Self Conclusion
by WeeWooTheAlmighty
Summary: One-Shot. A collection of Raven's thoughts while standing on top of the tower. My first try at fan fiction. It's a bit fluffy. I tried my hardest not to make it too OOC though...


She stands atop the tower they all still resided in long after their teenage years. Her amethyst eyes never filled with tears, why should they now? Why was her mind raging just as the ocean she gazed upon was? She knew damn well why, _him_.

He has found a new love. No, she shouldn't say new, nothing was ever there for her on his part. He's regained an old one. She had so long yearned for his love, and yet, not once, acted on her feelings. Now, all is lost and there is nothing she can do. He has the attention of someone much more beautiful, someone much more feeling than herself. But she can't help her ongoing craving for him. It's selfish to be so jealous of the blonde's return. No one knew, for she never did tell, how she escaped her stone grave. They don't think she even knows. It didn't matter now anyway. She was here to stay. Ten years later, she stumbles in the door, wet from rain, but a smile on her face none the less. A look of shock played on all their faces, especially his, for both his jaw and controller dropped. She betrayed them, all of them. But him, so much. That didn't seem to matter as everybody, except one, ran to greet her. For the past week, he's barely noticed the telepath. She's found herself longing for the terrible jokes and unfunny stories that she just now found herself caring about. It all just ceased so suddenly. No one really seems to notice her. She slipped out of the party, celebrating the Blue-Eyed-Beauty's return, without any detection what-so-ever. Even if they did see her, they wouldn't think her to be out here in the, now pouring, rain. It's good that it's raining though; no one can see you cry, if everything else is mourning too. She slowly shifts closer to the edge. Should she jump? No one could love her. After all, she couldn't _feel_. Her demon decent didn't allow it. She wondered what was being destroyed by the sob she cold feel aspiring from her throat. She was merely a monster, an apathetic thing that didn't deserve to live. Would they even grieve for a thing such as her? He wouldn't. After all of the times she'd ignored and humiliated him. Her foot starts to creep over the edge as she whimpers one last 'I'm sorry'.

"Raven?"

She froze.

"What are you doing out here? It's pouring rain!"

_Why do you care?_

"What do you want?" Her apathy could go on for miles.

"Why did you leave? I've been looking for you everywhere."

_I couldn't take seeing you with her._

"The music was giving me a headache." A great answer, she could hear the music raging from up here.

"Are you okay?"

_A question to end all questions._

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

_Why would I be?_

"It's just; you've been so different lately."

"I don't see what you mean."

_What a great comeback. _

She knew what was coming next.

"Yeah, because everyone loves to be drenched by rain."

She had to smirk at the trap she knew she'd thrown herself into.

"What's wrong with you?"

_Only everything._

"Nothing."

She turned away.

"That's bullshit and you know it Raven!" Over the years his voice had become deeper and became almost intimidating when he raised it.

"What's wrong?" He repeated, spinning her around, this time, with a firm grip on her shoulders.

She found emerald looking into amethyst.

"What's wrong?" His words grew softer.

The rain fell harder.

"I love you." She murmured, tears starting to fall again.

"I love you and you love her!" She tried to pull away but failed.

He continued to hold her eyes.

"Now, please jus-"

She was cut off by the tight embrace her now had on her.

"Oh Raven! I love you too!" It was his turn to sob.

Caught by surprise, "Terra?" was all she could breathe.

"You seemed so happy that she was back."

He let go.

She met his gaze again.

"I _still_ am happy that she's back! Anyone would be thrilled to find that their friend is alive! That doesn't mean that I'm going to jump up and date her. My feelings for Terra have long ago diminished. Can't you understand that?"

"No, I can't. How can you choose me over her? She's more beautiful that I am, she's more fun, she…doesn't have the _problems_ that I do."

He seized her once again.

"Rae, to me, you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and you're plenty of fun! Why else would I continue to annoy you with all of my horrible stories? And Raven, look around, nothing has blown up, who really cares anyway? A few lamps here and there, maybe a TV or two…That's small price to pay for your love."

"But-"

He silenced her again by placing his mouth over hers.

This time, amethyst found emerald.

"I love you too Beast Boy."

And the rain fell even harder.


End file.
